duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Obfuscate
Obfuscate---- Level 1 • Cloak of Shadows The vampire may be unnoticed by most, by hiding completely motionless in a shadow, or in a place that puts an object (not necessarily an object big enough to hide behind) between herself and others who might see her. No roll is required. Level 2 • Unseen Presence Roll: Wits + Stealth, difficulty 6 The vampire may go unseen, and even be subconsciously avoided, by others. No roll is required unless someone is looking for the vampire, or the vampire is moving in an abrupt manner, as during speech or combat. Level 3 • Mask of the Thousand Faces Roll: Man. + Acting, difficulty 7 The vampire may assume another appearance. This is only in the minds of others, and often others will see different forms. This power may not usually be used for impersonation. 1 suc. A little different. She could still be picked from a police lineup. 2 suc. A bit more different. Descriptions vary. 3 suc. The desired appearance is successfully broadcast. 4 suc. Appearance, movements, and mannerisms are all radically different. 5 suc. Even race or gender can be altered. Level 4 • Vanish From the Mind’s Eye Roll: Cha. + Stealth, difficulty Wits + Alertness Demand: successes = 3 or more The vampire can disappear from view. If more successes are gained than a target’s Willpower, that target forgets that the vampire was even there, if the vampire leaves promptly. Level 5 • Cloak the Gathering The vampire can hide one extra target, for each point she has in Stealth, by the use of any Obfuscate power she knows. The roll is made once, and its efficacy is applied to the entire group. Level 6 • Conceal Roll: Wits + Stealth, difficulty 6 An inanimate object may be hidden, as per Unseen Presence, if the vampire is within thirty feet of it, and the object being hidden has emotional significance to her. Level 6 • Mind Blank Roll: Int. + Subterfuge, difficulty 7 Resist: Per. + Empathy, difficulty 9 The vampire may make herself impervious to telepathic contact. If a target wishes to force her way through it, she must make a resisting roll as above, and if she succeeds, she may only use the number of dice by which she succeeded in further rolls involving telepathic contact. Level 6 • Scrawl (Clanbook:Malkavian) The vampire may write a message that will only be understood by Malkavians, or only by a single Malkavian, though to encrypt it for a single Malkavian, she must know the true name of that Malkavian’s sire. No other characters will even recognize the writing as a form of communication, let alone be able to decipher it. This power is exempt from possible detection by higher Auspex, psychic powers, etc. Level 6 • Soul Mask The vampire may adopt a mask that changes the color of her aura. The color of the vampire’s mask is chosen when she learns this power, and may not subsequently be changed. Level 7 • Cache Having successfully used a power of Obfuscate on someone or something other than herself, the vampire may maintain it even when she or the target leaves. Level 7 • Cloak Roll: Wits + Subterfuge, difficulty 6 Resist: Per. + Empathy, difficulty 8 The vampire may make her aura invisible. If a target wishes to perceive the vampire’s aura, she must make a resisting roll as above, and if she succeeds, she may then use Aura Perception to read the aura. Level 7 • Visit Faeryland (Clanbook:Malkavian) The vampire may visit Arcadia. The vampire disappears from the "real" world, and can not be detected by any means. When the vampire returns to the "real" world, it is at the same time and place where she left it. Level 8 • Old Friends Roll: Man. + Acting, difficulty Per. + Alertness The vampire can persuade a target that she is a friend. This target will treat her as a friend, often telling her things that she otherwise wouldn’t, and generally treating the vampire in a very friendly manner. Level 9 • Create Name Resist: any roll involving supernatural perceptions Demand: successes = 6 or more The vampire may create a new identity, with its own aura, personality, Nature, Demeanor, etc. Level 10 • Memorie’s Fading Glimpse Roll: Man. + Stealth, difficulty 8 No one remembers the vampire. Not even if they read about her, or see her on film. The vampire must roll only if she meets someone who once knew her. 1 suc. The target remembers one minor, mundane thing about the vampire. 2 suc. The target knows that she remembers, but doesn’t know anything about the vampire. 3 suc. The target feels a vestige of recognition. 4 suc. The target gets a feeling about the vampire. 5 suc. The target doesn’t notice a damned thing amiss.